


House Party

by EternalYaoi (EmpressDiamond), Unknownshore



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, House Party, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Party, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressDiamond/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: Topher throws a house party with the other total drama contestants, and decides to throw Dave a bone due to how little liked he is amongst the others. Luckily for both of them, this one act of kindness leads to much more than simple friendship.





	House Party

Dave/Topher

Topher hosts a party and Dave is one of the guests, though when Dave acts up and causes some issues, Topher reminds him of his place.

It was a normal evening in Canada and inside of a normal relatively well-off home that housed a pretty normal looking family of well-off people - the parents, their child and a pet cat. It was a pretty large home for a relatively small or average sized family but they were a well-off family with a sizeable amount of income. In one of the rooms, specifically the bedroom of the aforementioned child, there was a teenager by the name of Topher Grayson Klein. None of his family members were in the house with him either for that matter, having left hours before. The only one that was there was his cat by the name of ‘Chef’. Naturally this meant this teenaged boy had a pleased smirk to his face.

Topher himself was an averagely tall but very good-looking boy with dirty blonde hair in a ‘cowlick’ fashion to go along with his teal blue-green eyes.He had a very streamlined and well taken care of body, very well groomed and exercised on a regular basis. Topher himself at the moment was elaborating some invitations for a themed party this weekend, the theme in question was ‘Animals.’

Not usual animals like one would expect though - the intent was to be ‘sexy’ animals rather than full on typical halloween costumes.

“Let’s see” he said to himself while looking over his clipboard, “Who else I need to invite: Dawn, Shawn and Jasmine haven’t returned my call yet, no words from Scott yet, Rondey is definitely trying to get his costume, Cody and Mike are coming, aaaaaaaaaaand…..there’s Dave…….”

Upon seeing Dave’s still not even sent yet invitation on the bottom of the clipboard, he began contemplating the choice of whether or not to make a last minute invitation. Dave wasn’t precisely popular amongst the group, mostly for his actions during the Total Drama season he was on. Most of those who were friendly with him stopped being so, it was as if he were blacklisted.

“Poor Dave…” Topher said to himself as he thought about what had happened to Dave since his first season: having everyone hate him, getting crazy after the girl he loved had a boyfriend the entire time even if it was more complicated than that, was just few of the things that happened. Not to mention being basically left out of everything Total Drama related since then as if he never even participated to begin with. Topher wasn’t the most selfless guy in the world, but it seems that even he had a limit.

“He deserves a second chance..” With that now having been said, Topher prepared the invitation for Dave- even if it was basically last minute. He sent Dave an email in order to make sure he got it as fast as possible. After doing so, he smiled and said:

“Well, now to check on my costume.”

With a smirk now growing on his face he went over to his bed where he had everything properly laid out: It was a sexy fox costume. With a dark orange crop top and booty shorts, alongside fox ears and tail. 

“Well, everything appears to be nice and set~...and now, the invitations!”

With no further things to do, he set out on sending out all of the invitations as fast as he could, sending them mostly over email; though he saved Dave’s invitation to send for last, it was something special for him - even if he didn’t fully understand why.

Time passed, and the weekend’s night had arrived: Topher’s animal party was on full swing with everyone invited having a wonderful time; for starters, Mike who was dressed as a dog was having some punch alongside Cody who was dressed as a squirrel boy, Noah was dressing as a red panda while Owen was wearing a pig costume - more of a traditional halloween style pig costume mind you….thankfully.

“For the last time, it’s not a ferret costume.” Noah said to Owen

“Are you suuuuure?”

“YES!” though the two had to both jump in fear within a matter of moments, since Izzy got near to them and was dressed and acting like a lizard, trying to stick to the walls and even hissing.

Elsewhere at the party, not far from Brick dressed like a stag deer and DJ dressed like a bear, Heather was showing her peacock-inspired costume, only to find out that Amy was wearing the same dress; that of course sparked a small argument.

“Excuse me but I think you’re mistaken, you’re not the one allowed to copy me, and even the one that is doesn’t get away with it.” Amy commented in a frustrated tone, making Heather become just as frustrated

“Oh, you’re just jealous ‘cause I look better on it.”

“Um, ew, no you don’t!”

“What’s that supposed to mean, wannabe?”

“Wannabe? I am NO wannabe!”

“Oh, don’t you lie, bitch?”

“Who are you calling bitch?”

“You, bitch!”

And as the two ‘queen bees’ argue, Samey passes by wearing a dress resembling a white swan and LeShawna wearing a bee outfit. 

“I’m just glad that I didn’t picked that dress.” Samey commented to LeShawna

“Haha, I would be too, sista...let’s just walk away.” and the two walk off.

On that moment, Dave Chopra arrived to the party, knocking on the door. Topher, checking the time and doing a headcount, knew it was him before he even opened the door in the first place.: Dave was just wearing something like a button shirt and a black vest, dark red pants and black shoes; wearing white rabbit ears and a tail.

“Daaaaaaaave~” Topher greeted, whistling and trying to sound ‘cool’, “Glad you could arrive! The party’s just starting!”

“.....hi, Topher.”

“So, come on in~”

Dave sighed and entered, as Topher closes the door, Dave asked crossing his arms:

“Why are you doing this?”

“What do you mean?”

“WHY are you doing this?” Dave repeated “Why do you want me to come to this party?”

“Because it’s nice?”

“...are you trying to get me humiliated? Is that what it is?”

“What? No! Not at all! I’m not trying to humiliate anyone!”

“Then why am I here!?”

“To have a good time!” Topher continued explaining: “Look, I just wanted to throw you a bone and show you some kindness, alright? I mean, it is still that time of year and all! I’m just trying to be nice here.”

“.....you mean it, Topher?”

“You bet!”

Dave took some time to think about, and he let a silent sigh, before he could reply with:

“Fine.”

“Nice choice, now come and join the party.”

“Alright.” and Dave goes by and tries to find something to do, for starters; he wanted to find Cody and Mike- they were the only ones he knew who took sympathy on him.

“Dave! You made it!” Cody said cheerfully, greeting Dave with a friendly hug. Dave just kept on his skeptical demeanor and very unenthused tone of voice. Cody didn’t seem to notice these though.

“Yeah, we thought you wouldn't came.” Mike agreed

“Hmph...I...I wanted to...but I needed some fresh air.”

“I bet you did!”

“Yeah…”

“I guess I can leave you for now...I’ll be back to see how are you doing.” Topher said as he walked away from the three - leaving them to their own devices. He seemed to check up on how Heather and Amy were doing - possibly due to his own interests in ‘drama’.

“So...how are you guys doing?” Dave asked to Mike and Cody

“Oh, you know, pretty good, heheh” Mike replied, rubbing the back of his head as if he had something special to say to Dave but couldn’t find the words, “The, you know, usual.”

“Yeah, Mike is going to his therapies as usual.” Cody added, “But also…..”

“But also what?”

“You won’t believe it.”

“Won’t believe what?”

“............”

“............”

“What?!”

“Well, shall we tell him, Mike?”

“Yeah….Cody and I...we’re dating.”

“........what?!”

“Yeah...we didn’t knew how to say it...but…”

“But what?! How did this happen? I didn’t know you two were gay?! What about Zoey?!”

“Oh..we...didn’t told you…”

“Tell me what?”

“Well” Cody admitted, “It’s a bit of a long story.”

“Point is though, Cody and I are an item now” Mike said as he put a hand on Cody’s shoulder and kissed him on the cheek, “And I couldn’t be any more happier. Me and him knew each other for a long time anyway, his mom was my therapist, haha.”

“Uh-huh….good for you guys.” Dave said with a fake grin, Cody didn’t seem to buy it though Mike remained none the wiser.”I...I’m going for some fresh air.”

“Okay.”

“You do that dude.” and Dave takes a deep breath as he tried to walk off, but he could not do sob before seeing Amy and Heather fighting while Duncan (dressed like a dragon) and Scott (dressed like a hound dog.) are filming it, and while Topher was effectively ‘hosting’ it like some kind of narrator.

Once Dave made it to be outside, he sat on the floor and sighed to himself. He just wanted to be away from everyone else.

“Why me?” Dave said to the sky, “Why me out of everyone else? Why me?! Did I something bad on my past life to deserve something like this!?”

He lowered his head at that point, trying to contemplate.

“It’s pretty cold in here, you know.”

He looked up once he heard those words, to see where or who they came from. Much to his lack of surprise, they came from Topher - standing right behind him. Though granted, he knew it was Topher from the sound of the voice anyway.

“I just wanted some time out...the party noises were pretty loud.”

“Oh really?”

“....Why are you looking at me like that!?” 

“What do you mean? I was looking at you with sympathy.”

“Faking it?”

“..............no, I really appreciate you; and what happened on Pakhitew; I wish I could help to make it better.”

“Bullshit!”

“It’s not bullshit, I just didn’t knew how to help you…..please….let me.”

“How?! How could you POSSIBLY help me?!”

Then Topher gives Dave a small peck on the cheek. It was enough to send Dave into complete and total shock.

“Did...did you just kiss me?” Dave asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, I did.”

“........” Dave didn’t responded, but instead; he clinged to Topher. Topher just softly smirked.

“I’m sorry, bad habit.” Dave whispered, but Topher laughed, saying kindly:

“I kinda like it.”

“......”

“You’re a cutie when you get clingy sometimes, you know that?”

“You...you think I’m cute?”

“Oh yeah~ You just need the right person to love.”

“.............yeah...I guess...”

“Heh.” and Topher starts to cuddle Dave and flirt with he, whispering to his ear: 

“You know, you have a nice skin tone, so crispy...you look like a chocolate bunny right now~”

“Topher, stoooooop.” Dave became bashful and cutely embarrassed.

“I can’t, who’s my silly chocolate bunny?”

“Topheeeeerrrrr!”

“Wrong answer~”

“OK, knock it off…” Dave said as he aparted a little of Topher, feeling confused and unsure of what to make of any of this.

“Please Dave, can you at least give love a second chance?” 

“I….this...this is too fast!”

“Are you afraid I won’t be loyal to you?”

“...........”

“I promise I’ll never cheat on you, you have to let me.”

“Let you to...what exactly?”

“Love you; I can heal your heart~”

“I….I don’t know…….what to say…..”

“All I want from you is a kiss from you~”

“A...kiss?”

“Yep...at least one.”

“I...I…...I guess….so….” and so: Dave bit his lips, feeling nervous and clearly not wanting or being able to make the first move - so to speak. But he managed to lean a little and kissed Topher on the lips, which Topher turned into something longer than Dave intended.

“MHphm!”

“Mmmmm~”

“Oohhmmm~”

“Mmhmmhmhm”

The kiss was enough to make Dave sweep off his feet as he embraced Topher in a hug. Topher then sees that some of the party attendees were outside, seeing Dave and Topher making out. Many were, needless to say, surprised. Some took pictures.

“OK...this is awkward.” Topher mused to Dave, who was just blushing.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere...private~”

“Private?”

“Oh yeah, baby~”

“Heh...heheh…” 

That made Topher took Dave and carried him bridal style inside the house; as the others cat-called and hooted. Dave took Topher upstairs and lead him straight to Topher’s room; softly throwing Dave to the bed. Dave gave Topher what was put simply the most adorable look Topher had seen in a long while.

“Oh, Toph…”

“Davey Wavey~” Topher smirked as he locked the door and jumped to Dave’s side and the two start to make out like crazy.

“MmmMMMm!”

“Mmmhmhmm!”

“Daveeeey...grrrr….”

“Toooopheeeeerrr!”

“You lips are really tasty, ya know?”

“Heheheh, ya think?”

“Know~” and Topher starts to take off his crop top and his shorts; showing his underwear: tight black and white boxer briefs.

“Ya like, Davey?” Topher said putting his hands around the back of his head and thrusting his pelvis softly, Dave biting his lips and softly whining.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought...now show me yours~”

“A-A-Alright….” and Dave starts to take off his costume, trying to start with his ears, but Topher stopped him. “W-what?”

“If we’re gonna do it, let’s keep the ears and the tails, OK?”

“W-why?”

“It’s kinky~”

“Okay...heehee…” and Dave kept stripping until he was only on his white briefs. They looked adorable.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Topher cooed

“Tooooopherrrrr”

“What? You look super adorable with your cute little bunny ears and tail.”

“Stoooooop~” Dave said, with his face blushing hard, himself moving to cover it.

“I can’t” Topher added as he moved next to Dave and felt Dave’s cheeks - they were plush, round, smooth and delicate.

“Eeh~”

“Ahhh~”

“Tooph…”

“Daaaave…your butt is so good.”  
“How good?”

“I think it’s perfect.” Dave was taken by Topher as the Hindi boy soon enough was then lying on his chest, his rear end being effectively presented to the party host. Topher did all kinds of ‘good stuff’ with the butt, mainly lightly spanking it and even lowering his boxers so his 7-inched cock was sprung free and hot-dogging Dave. The ‘bunny boy’ wasted no time in biting his lips at just feeling how long it was, especially once Topher took off Dave’s briefs to expose the crispy skin.

“So yummy~”

“So biiiiiiig~”

“Hmhmmm.”

“Aaaahhhh” 

Topher then lies down and starts rimming Dave’s butthole, Dave letting out squeals immediately from first contact.

“Topher...eeeh...stooop…”

“Noooooo”

“I mean it...this is unsanitary.”

“You want me to go in dry? It’s worth not being able to kiss you for a bit.”

“*groans* fine...keep going…”

“Heheh” and Topher continued his ‘treatment’ of Dave, something Dave had never before experienced in his life; that made the Hindi boy moan and started to say ‘nasty’ words:

“Yeah, fuck me! Rim your dirty tongue on my ass!”

“Mmhmhmhmhm”

“Yeah, get me dirty!”

“Mmmmmm!”

“Spank me, I’ve been a bad boy!”

*SPANK*

“AAAH!”

*SPANK SPANK*

“Yeah, spank me, bitch! Spank me and get my ass red!”

*SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK* and Topher kept groping it, driving Dave into the edge and making his desires cloud his judgement - he couldn’t think of anything other than wanting more of Topher.

“Wow…” Topher stopped for a moment “You are crazy, hehe…”

“I don’t know what came over me, but I want more! I NEED more! I NEED your dick!”

“Wow, I picked a feisty one~”

“Gimme!”

“OK, OK” and so: Topher got into position so that he could properly aim his cock for Dave’s crispy round rear.

“Ready?”

“Yes! Give it to me, you handsome fox! Bite me!”

With a smirk, Topher began pushing in, right off the bat did he let out a pleased gasp as he felt Dave’s tight hole wrapping around his cock, hugging it as snugly as possible.

“AAAH!”

“OOooh!”

“You’re really feel big, Toph~”

“And you’re really tight~”

“AAH!” Dave let an adorable squeal, Topher spanking him one more time in response to it.

“Topheeer.”

“Daaaaaave~”

“You want me?”

“Neeeeeeeeeed~ I fucking need you-” 

“Shhhh…”

“Aaaaaahhh~” Topher starts to thrust on him, starting slowly but harder and deeper, to give Dave an amazing feeling. It was excessively successful based on the sounds Dave made in response.

“AAaaaah, Topphheeer…this feels so good.”

“I knooooooow; and I’ll make you feel good anytime you need it...mhmm, your hole feels so good”

“Aaaaah, oooooh, ayeeeeeee~”

Topher started to pick up the pace as Dave kept huffing and puffing and letting the dirty blond boy nibble Dave’s neck, making Dave shiver and whine more. Dave had finally lost any common sense, and started to sweat off to the feeling - not wanting it to stop at all.

“Topher...ooooh...I can feel it.”

“What is it?”

“I won’t laaaaaaaaaast!” Dave whines as he felt Topher’s pre-cum leaking on his hole, it was warm and wet, and a sign that the climax was just beginning.

“Me neither” Topher started to make Dave bounce harder and faster, wanting as much cum inside of him as he could possibly get, and Dave wanted just the same. There was not one thought at all of pulling out or stopping.

“Aaah, Daaaave...I’m gonna cum.”

“Do it! Dooo it! Cum in meeeee!”

“You want it? You want it, my bunny?”

“Yes! Yes I want it, Mr. Fox! I want it bad!”

“Hehehe...aaaah...here it comes…” and with a final thrust: Topher let out everything he had into Dave. A massive, hot, creamy load of cum came streaming like a flood into Dave’s crispy bunny-tailed buns with no mercy at all. Dave in return, gave a yelp on a high-tone, like a small puppy howl; it was out of character, but it was the feeling. 

“OOOOOOH! AYEEEEEEP! OOOOOOOH! YEAAAAAAHHHHS!”

“YEAAAAAHHH, TAKE IT AAALLLLL~”

After what felt like more than a few minutes of Topher pumping his hot load into Dave, the whiter boy pulled out and rested beside him, admiring his work as he saw a large amount of cum still cutely leaking from Dave’s round ‘buns’ as the two of them panted and huffed. Dave was exhausted yet still weakly went over to cuddle with Topher as he caught his breath.

“So” Topher said, “How do you feel now?”

“Amazing….I feel amazing.”

“Heheh.”

“But….I need a shower.”

“Heheh...of course you do.”

“Yeah….can you carry me though?”

“Sure….but I’ll be showering with you then~”

Dave sighed of exhaustion and said “Oh come on, it’s not necessary, I can shower by myself.”

“I insist, you need someone to wash that leaking ass~”

“Alright, I guess….it’s fine...as long as it’s you~”

“Hehe...of course, honey…”

Dave then smiled and dragged himself up to Topher’s face, hugging him lovingly while kissing him on the cheek before nuzzling to his shoulder. Topher patted Dave’s head in response to this and while he prepared to whisk him off to the shower, he knew that this was the start of something wonderful for the two of them.


End file.
